What's Dead Is Dead
by SlytherinPrincess2359
Summary: We all know Sweeney didn't know it was Lucy when he killed her, but what if he did? I can tell you this my friends, his story would have a whole different ending. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! OK, this is only my second attempt at a fanfic, so any suggestions to make it better are welcome. Sweeney is pretty OOC in my opinion, but I plan to make this a longer fic, so that will change probably around chapter three. I also would like to point out that most of the dialogue from this chapter is directly from the movie, but that's only for this one. I already have chapter two typed up and ready to go! Thanks for reading! Oh, and by the way, the singing is in italics. Well, the characters thoughts are too, but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to tell one from the other.

Disclaimer- Guess what guys? (_What?_) I own Sweeney Todd! (_Really?_) No, of course not! Ha ha, the audience is always so gullible.

Now, OFF TO SWEENEYLAND! *flies like Peter Pan into the sky* (_she can fly!_

The stench in the sewers was terrible, but neither paid much attention. Both had their mind set on finding the boy.

"_Toby, where are you, love?_" Mrs. Lovett's voice echoed in all directions. "_Nothing's gonna harm you Darling, Not while I'm around…_"

Mr. Todd gripped his razor tighter in his hand.

"Toby!" He called out.

"_I know you're hiding!_" She sang again.

Sweeney was beginning to lose his patience with the boy. Here he was playing hide and seek in the sewers, when the judge could very well be walking up his stairs.

He grabbed Mrs. Lovett's shoulder ."You stay down here and look for the boy. I have to take care of the judge." He whispered.

Without waiting for a reply, he hurried out of the sewer and up the bake house stairs.

Once he reached the kitchen however, he could hear muffled footsteps coming from above.

"_The judge…_" he hissed.

At last, he would have his revenge. After fifteen years, justice would finally be served.

A menacing smile formed on his lips as excitement filled him. He imagined the look on the judge's face as the life drained out of him. The sound of his neck cracking as it hit the stone floor below. His heart pumped faster and faster as he reached for the door. But in a moment, all that excitement melted away. For in his shop stood not the judge, but a woman.

"Who are you..." Mr. Todd growled.

The woman jumped and started whimpering.

"What are you doing here!"

He made sure his razor was noticeable the intruder.

"Evil this is! The stink of evil from below! From _her_!" cried the beggar

Mr. Todd walked closer to get a better look at the woman.

"She's the devil's wife!" the beggar woman continued "Oh, beware her, sir. She with no pity in her heart!" The woman went to look him in the face, then all the sudden her lips formed a smile.

"Hey, _don't I know you, mista…" _

Sweeney had had enough of the woman's ranting, and raised his blade, ready to strike. But then thought about what she said.

For the first time, he looks at her directly in the face.

Mr. Todd froze.

"_Lucy_?" he whispered.

She continued staring at him, as thought she was trying as hard as she could to figure out who this man was.

"Lucy! It's me! It's Benjamin!" For the first time in years, tears started falling down the man's face.

Without thinking he held her in a tight embrace. But almost immediately she started screaming, and pushed him off.

"_No!" _ she shrieked "Demons! You won't have me! This is the gateway to hell! I've seen it for me self! No one leaves this place!"

She collapsed in a corner and began whimpering.

Mr. Todd stood staring at his wife. Or what was left of her. This woman wasn't Lucy. The real Lucy had vanished when he did. After that, a stranger had stepped in and taken over. As much as he hated to admit it, Lucy was gone. _His_ Lucy. The one he fell in love with. Gone.

His eyes wandered away from the beggar woman and to his picture of his wife. More tears fell as he picked it up, and wiped his thumb over the real Lucy's face.

Then he heard something from outside. Footsteps walking up the stairs.

He started panicking. He couldn't have that, that _thing_ here if the judge comes! That will for sure make him leave again! So quickly, Mr. Todd made the hardest decision of his life.

He grabbed the woman by the arm and stood her upright. She barely noticed.

"I'm so sorry Lucy," He whispered "But someday we shall meet again, and I hope by then you will have forgiven me."

He slowly reached for his razor and flipped it open. "I will always love you." He softly caressed her hand with his thumb, and quickly brought the razor down across her neck.

He tried to hold back sobs as her eyes widened, and blood flowed down her mangled dress.

He roughly stomped his foot on the lever, opening the hatch. He couldn't stand to look at what he had done. He killed his own wife. Now, he was truly a monster.

The bell to the shop chimed behind him.

"Mr. Todd?"

There stood the man who caused the whole problem. Who had forever ruined his life. And now he was going to pay.

"Where is she? Where is my Johanna?"

Mr. Todd took a moment to pull himself together before he turned around.

"Below your honor. With my neighbor. Thank heavens the sailor did not molest her."

He stepped closer and put his hand on the judges shoulder.

"Thank heavens too, that she has seen the error of her ways."

The judges look turned from threatening, to joyful.

"She has?"

"Oh yes!" Sweeney removed his hand and tried to look as convincing as possible. "Your lesson was well learned. She speaks only of you! Longing, for forgiveness."

"Then she shall have it!"

Mr. Todd cringed at the thought of it. He couldn't wait for the man's blood to cover his walls.

"She will be here soon, you say?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, my friend!"

Seeing the happiness in the man's face was killing him. He wanted to see him in pain! He wanted to watch to light leave his eyes!

"How 'bout a shave?"

Without giving the judge a chance to speak he started guiding him to the chair.

"Sit sir, sit!" he said as cheerfully as possible. "Johanna will of course want you to have a nice smooth face!"

"Yes of course!" replied the judge, and then began to sing. "_Ohhhh, pretty women!_"

"_Pretty women_, yes!" Mr. Todd played along as he prepared the judge for his "shave".

"_Johanna, Johanna_,"

The judge even mentioning his daughters name made him sick. _"patience,"_ he told himself _"That's what Mrs. Lovett said. No manner-less sailor is going to ruin my revenge this time!"_

"_Pretty women! Pretty women are a wonder. Pretty women!_"

"_What we do for_ _pretty women!"_

Mr. Todd flung the barber cloth around the judge. "_Blowing out their candles, or combing out their hair,"_

Carefully he unfolded his razor. _"It's your lucky day!" _he thought to it _"You get to kill the man that ruined my life…"_

"_Even when they leave, they still, are there, they're there!"_

Judge Turpin was looking as excited as ever. "How seldom it is that one meets a fellow spirit!" he announced.

"With fellow tastes. In women at least."

"What's that?" asked Turpin with a nervous laugh.

"The years no doubt have changed me, sir." As he talked he lowered his face to the judges level.

"But then I suppose the face of a barber, the face of a _prisoner, _in the dock, is not particularly memorable."

The judges eyes widened with realization, and looked up at the man.

Mr. Todd smiled menacingly while he slowly brought up his razor.

"_Benjamin Barker_!" the judge sputtered. He looked up just in time to see Sweeney's razor right above him.

"BENJAMIN BARKER!"

Turpin flinched before the razor stabbed into his throat.

The barber twisted the blade, stabbing it farther and farther into the man's neck before pulling it out and stabbing again.

Blood sprayed in all directions. It covered the window, and soaked Sweeney's clothing.

He got a rush of excitement as blood began dripping from his face.

Finally he stopped and walked to the other side of the chair, examining his work.

Judge Turpin's pain filled eyes followed the barber. This was exactly what Mr. Todd wanted. Let him suffer before he dies. Let him pay for all the suffering he had caused.

He stared at the judge once more and swiped the blade across his neck. Even more blood showered the barber. Blood matted down his wild hair, and the single white streak was cloaked in a dark crimson.

He stomped his foot on the lever, sending the judge sliding down the chute. The crunch of Turpin's neck sent a tingle of joy up his spine.

His glance turned from the chair to his razor. He held it up high so the blade caught the light, and he admired its beauty. The judges blood crept down the edge of the blade. To Mr. Todd, it was the most wonderful sight in the world.

"_Rest now my friend. Rest now, forever." _

He got down on his knees, as though it were a sign of worship to his helpful friend.

"_Sleep now, the untroubled sleep of the angels!"_

Gently he placed his razor on the chair.

He felt oddly lighter now, like a part of him that had been missing for many years had been filled.

Mr. Todd got to his feet, and looked out the window at the night sky. London didn't seem as bad anymore with the judge and Beadle gone from this earth.

Just then, behind him he heard the squeak of a hinge. He promptly turned around, expecting to see someone at the door, but saw no such thing. His eyes then wandered down to the chest. The lid was slightly open, and he could just make out a pair of bright eyes staring back at him.

His face froze in a look of both shock, and anger. "_Someone saw the whole thing. Now they'll go to the law and it will be a one way ticket back to that island hell._"

Mr. Todd grabbed his razor and briskly walked to the trunk. However, before he could reach it he stopped in his tracks. A bloodcurdling scream came from the bake house.

"Mrs. Lovett!"

Without thinking twice, he forgot about the intruder, and ran down the stairs.

"DIE!" She screamed. "DIE, GOD IN HEAVEN, DIE!"

She kicked the man's head several times, but nothing stopped him.

As it turned out, the judge had survived several stabs to the neck, enormous blood loss, and a deadly fall on the head. He was laying on the floor grabbing at Mrs. Lovett's skirts, silently begging for someone to help him. Mrs. Lovett kicked his head one last time, and he at last went limp.

But her look of horror only got worse.

"_you…_" she said softly. Panic rushed through her body. There was Lucy. Mr. Todd had killed her, most likely without knowing. She had to get the body out of here before Mr. Todd came down and realized what he had done!

Mrs. Lovett grabbed the woman's arms and dragged her toward the furnace. She was surprisingly heavy for a beggar.

Without warning Mr. Todd flew open the bake house door.

"Why did you scream? What happened?" If it had been a normal situation and she hadn't been trying her very best to drag his wife into a furnace, she would have been very flattered by his concern, but she had to get rid of the body before he found out.

"He was clutchin' onto my dress, but he's finished now."

Mr. Todd noticed she was having trouble dragging the body. "I'll take care of it." He said.

"No, I've got it, really,"

"Mrs. Lovett," he replied gently. He was trying not to lose his patience. "Give me the body. I'm trying to help you."

"Mr. T, I said I"ve…" But she was cut short as she realized he was staring at the dead woman's face.

"Mrs. Lovett? Any reason why you chose to burn _this _body first?"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Mr. T! I, I…"His firsthihihhihi

"You knew she lived didn't you?"

"Please I,"

"You lied to me." She knew. She knew the whole time. How many times had he looked out the window and saw the beggar woman wandering the streets, but never paid attention. It had been his Lucy all along.

"_No, no not lied at all! No I never lied._ _Said she took the poison she did, never said that she died…_"

Mr. Todd couldn't help but stare at what he'd done to his wife. "_She was slowly dying anyway. You helped her. She's happier now, she's no longer cursed with the effects of the poison._" he told himself. And for the first time, he began to accept his wife's death.

"_Poison left her weak in the head. All she did for months was just lie there in bed. Poor thing!_"

"Mrs. Lovett, I'm not mad…" he tried to say, but she kept singing over him.

"_Should have been in hospital, wound up in Bedlam instead, poor thing!_"

"Mrs. Lovett please, just listen to me, I know. I, I…" he paused for a moment. "I did this." He couldn't bring himself to say killed. Yes, it was true, but such a horrible thought it was.

"_Better you should think she was dead, yes I lied 'cos I love you! I'd be twice the wife she was, I love you!"_

"Damn it, woman! Just listen to me!"

"_Could that thing have cared for you like me?_"

He abruptly turned around and walked toward her.

"_Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always. As you've said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling on the past! Do come here my love!_"

"_Do you mean it? Everything I did I swear it was only for the best!"_

"_Nothing to fear my love, what dead is dead!"_

"_Can we, still be, married?"_

A giant smile formed on Mrs. Lovett's face when Mr. Todd grabbed her by the waist and together they began to twirl around the room.

"_The history of the world my pet," _

"_Oh, Mr. Todd, Oh, Mr. Todd, leave it to me!"_

"_Is learn forgiveness, and try to forget!"_

"_By the sea Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy cozy! By the sea Mr. Todd, where there's no one nosy!"_

"_And life is for the alive my dear, so let's keep living it!"_

"_Just keep living it, really living it!" _

Before Mrs. Lovett knew what was happening, she found Mr. Todd's lips crushed against hers.

They soon broke apart, and Mrs. Lovett's face filled with joy.

"You really mean it Mr. T?"

He smiled a genuine smile.

"All of it, my love."

She grinned and once more their lips met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look guys! It's the next chapter! ***_**yay!* **_**yup. Guess what guys? I'm out of school! Wooo! That means more time to write! So expect another chapter soon! (By the way, the little Sweeney todd Sweeney todd thing mean that the scene changed)**

The two held each other in a tight embrace. Until, that is, footsteps appeared behind them.

"Let go of my mum!"

Mrs. Lovett quickly turned her head, and saw Toby standing near the oven, holding one of Sweeney razors. She tried to pull away from Mr. Todd's firm grip, but he refused to let go.

"Put the razor down, you foolish boy," he growled. "You don't know what you're doing."

But like Mr. Todd, he refused to listen to the other's command.

"No! I won't let you 'urt Mrs. Lovett!"

"Toby! Everything is different now! Mr. Todd would never hurt me." Mrs. Lovett said in a soothing voice.

But he was far from convinced. His eyes never leaving Mr. Todd's, both giving each other the same expression of loathing.

"What's stopping 'im mum? Look what he's done to all the other folks who trusted 'im! They all turned out dead! All of 'em! Please listen to me!" He said pleadingly.

"You better be careful, or you'll be the one dead…" Sweeney mumbled under his breath.

Mrs. Lovett moved away from Sweeney and slowly walked over to the boy. "Toby," She said gently. "Why don't you come upstairs with me, and I'll explain everything. But you have to promise not to go to the police." She went to grab his hand but he backed up.

"Don't you see what he's doing? 'E's tricking you Mrs. Lovett! You can't trust 'im! 'E's using you!" His voice cracked with anger.

"You listen here boy, if you dare accuse me of…" but before he could finish, Toby lunged at Mr. Todd, slicing the razor through the air.

It all happened so fast. They both collided and fell to the floor. There was a loud shout, then a spray of blood.

Mrs. Lovett covered her eyes and burst into tears. "No!" she screamed over and over "No!". She fell to her knees. "no…" she whispered once more to herself. It was all over. The man she loved was dead. Of course it ended this way. The moment she finally got what she wanted, everything was abruptly torn away. Tears streamed down her face. Is this how Sweeney felt all those times he kept pacing in his room? She felt a stab of guilt. How could she have been so selfish to think that he would only like her if he thought Lucy was gone? All it did was caused him more pain. She continued to cry, not out of sadness, but out of guilt.

All the sudden, she felt arms wrap gently around her. But they weren't the arms of a boy's like she had expected. They were a man's.

Mr. Todd was kneeling down next to her, holding her tightly. She could feel fresh blood from his shirt soak into her dress.

"Thank god!" she said into his neck. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks. "I thought you were dead!"

"Calm down." He said softly. He knotted his fingers into her wild hair. "Everything is ok now. Once we get out of here, we can do whatever we want."

Her watery eyes lit up.

"You mean it?"

"Don't I always?" He laughed. "Who knows, we might even end up in a cottage by the sea." He whispered.

"I can't believe it Mr. T. Just the other day you were ignoring me, and now it's like we've always been together."

He smiled. "I'm a changed man Mrs. Lovett." He said in a deep voice.

She shook her head. "You have got to be the strangest person I've ever met."

Sweeney was about to respond but then a thought came to mind. "The police will be here soon…" he mumbled.

"What, I didn't quite hear ya, love." Mrs. Lovett calmly said. But she soon looked startled as Mr. Todd flew to his feet.

"Mrs. Lovett, the police, they will be here soon looking for the judge and the Beatle. We must leave as soon as possible! Quick, go upstairs and pack a small bag. Only the bare necessities. Be sure to pack money. Quickly!"

With that they both ran up the stairs and to their rooms.

Sweeney Todd Sweeney Todd Sweeney Todd

Sweeney threw off his bloody shirt and grabbed two out of the drawer. One he tossed in the bag, the other he put on. He also grabbed two of his razors and threw them in the bag. Where ever they ended up, they would need to make money somehow. He kept rushing around grabbing everything he needed. But then paused when he saw the picture of Lucy and Johanna.

"_no,_" he thought "_you're starting a new life now. You have to leave the rest behind_"

But he couldn't. That was one thing he could never forget. That was the one thing he had left from his old life. His perfect life. He carefully stuck it in the bag then ran downstairs.

He ran into Mrs. Lovett's bedroom, happy to see she was already changed into a new dress and stuffing the last thing into her bag.

"well," she said, slinging the bag over her shoulder. "Time to say good bye to this place."

"Trust me, I want nothing more than to leave this place once and for all. This house holds too many ghosts for my liking."

Mrs. Lovett placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Come on, love. Let's go"

They started out the door, when Sweeney had an idea.

"Wait! If we leave it like this, they will see the bodies and everything else that's still down there. They will know it was us. We need to start it on fire. That way, it will look like an accident and no one will ever know the truth."

Sweeney ran in and spilt lamp oil down the stair to the bake house and lit it. Soon, the staircase burst into flames. Fire licked at the walls, spreading faster and faster.

Once he ran out, he grabbed Mrs. Lovett by the hand.

"Hurry, no one must see us!" As they ran, an explosion was heard behind them.

Together then quickly hurried into a nearby alley. He held her close, and kept a hand on his razor. He would not be surprised if someone was in there with them.

They jumped from alley to alley not stopping until he felt they were far enough away to rest. He walked up and down the narrow street making sure no one was there, then both of them sat down on a couple of crates.

"Mr. T, I hope ya have a plan to get us out of here." She said shivering. "We can't exactly go walkin' into town and ask for a carriage, now can we?"

He hadn't really thought how they would get out. Maybe he thought that by some miracle, there would be a carriage waiting for them right outside the door. He didn't know. But he had to think of something, and fast. London nights get cold.

"We'll come up with something in the morning." He said. "For tonight we must find somewhere to sleep, and then in the morning we can think of something."

They walked a couple more blocks until they came across an abandoned building. Not the safest place, but it's better than on the streets.

It was empty, accept for a few chairs, and a dusty old rug.

"Well, it's better than nothing," He said trying to brush some of the filth off the rug.

"We'll have to use one of your dresses as a blanket." He stated.

"Oh, yes of course. I'll get it." She couldn't help but smile to herself at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Sweeney. Yes, that bed was a dirty rug on a cold floor with a dress for a blanket, but it was something, and Sweeney was going to right beside her the whole night.

Mrs. Lovett brought over the dress, and they both laid down. Mrs. Lovett had trouble making sure it covered both of them evenly. A dress, being smaller on the top than the bottom, didn't exactly make for the best blanket, but it would do something to keep them warmer at night.

"Sleep well Mr. T. Tomorrow we start our new life!"

He smiled and squeezed her hand, then dozed off to sleep.

Sweeney Todd Sweeney Todd Sweeney Todd

Sweeney awoke to find Mrs. Lovett wrapped in his arms. Her face was buried in his chest, and her whole body was as close to him as she could get. He couldn't tell if it was because she was cold, or just being Mrs. Lovett.

A few minutes later her eyes fluttered open. She lifted her face away from his chest and smiled. "Mornin' Mr. T." her voice was still heavy with sleep. She sat up and yawned. "So, what's your plan for today? I hope it's a lot better than this one was, my back is hurtin' something awful!"

Her got up and looked out a window, as he usually does when deep in thought.

"How much money do we have available Mrs. Lovett?" He said after a couple of minutes.

"Almost all of it. I kept it all in the same place, so it was easy to grab."

"Perfect." He grinned. "The train." He announced as he spun around to look at her. "We will take the train out of his hell of a city. We will go somewhere far away where no one will recognize us. We will of course have to stop more than once, to make sure no one is following us too closely, but it will work. Also we will need different names for the journey, so start thinking."

Mrs. Lovett smiled and got to her feet. "That's brilliant Mr. Todd! But, what if someone recognizes us _before_ we get out?"

"We must disguise ourselves. I think you should begin by letting your hair down, and actually brushing it for once, it stands out way too much."

She placed her hands on her hips. "And yours doesn't? Tell me Mr. T, how many people in this world do you know that have a streak of pure white on a head of jet black hair?"

He looked at her slightly annoyed, mainly because she was right.

"I'll wear a hat." He grumbled.

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes at him, and crossed her arms. "And where do you propose you will find this hat? I've never seen you wear one before."

Sweeney walked over to his bag and pulled out a medium sized top hat.

"Just because I don't wear them doesn't mean I don't have one. Luckily, it happened to be in my way while I was packing. Otherwise I wouldn't have brought it."

She gave him a small smile.

"Now, I have a brush in my bag, go sit in that chair and start letting it down, then I will brush it for you."

He looked at her hair for a moment then muttered "Or try to…"

She sat down and started taking out all the little things that held her hair in place. One by one, the pile of little metal pins kept growing then finally stopped. Her hair now fell a couple inches below her shoulders.

Sweeney walked over, and then started attacking it with the brush.

"Ow! A little gentler would be nice!"

He smiled to himself and continued brushing.

After what felt like hours, her hair was knot free. It was, however, still very wavy.

She stood up and looked in the mirror deciding if she liked it or not.

Sweeney, seeing the slight disappointment in her eyes walked over and hugged her from behind.

"I like it better the other way as well. Don't worry though," he whispered in her ear. "Once we're all settled, you can change it back."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Now for you." She smiled as she placed on his hat, being sure to cover up all of the white. They stood next to each other in front of the mirror. Both were surprised at what they saw. Standing before them was a nice, normal looking couple. Looking at them, Sweeney felt sadness seep into his heart. How he wished he still lived a normal life. A normal life, with a normal family doing normal things. Anyone would agree that committing murder, then covering it up by baking the bodies into pies is about as far from ordinary as you can get. As much as Mrs. Lovett tried to convince him, they would never have a normal life. That's just not how they are. And every time he got close to fully accepting it, the haunting memory of Lucy would return and remind him of all he had lost.

"Come on Mrs. Lovett," He said, turning away from the nagging image. "We better get going."

He grabbed his bag and started toward the door.

"Mr. T, wait! Don't you think we should have a story planned up in case we get asked any questions?"

He paused and thought about it. "Yes, I suppose we should. Have any ideas?"

Mrs. Lovett smiled. She has been planning this moment for years now. "Well for starters, I think we should have been married for 16 years. We met as children, and have been in love ever since…" Sweeney could see her switch into daydream mode. "We got married in a small church by the sea and then moved to London so you could open a business as a tailor for the wealthy, while I open a small bakery. And now we've grown tired of the city and are going to move elsewhere."

"Brilliant Mrs. Lovett! You do seem to have given that a great amount of thought though." He grinned at her.

She bowed her head, not knowing whether to be embarrassed or proud.

"Now, for names." He said. "What shall our temporary names be? I'll leave it to you since you're so into the planning thing."

She stood there for a moment. "Your name will be Charles, and mine Claire. We will be Mr. and Mrs. Bennett." She said excitedly.

"Bennett," Sweeney said testing it out.

"Well then. Come along Mrs. Bennett." He replied offering her his arm. "We have a train to catch."


End file.
